The Cat and The Bat
by MoB24
Summary: What happens when the two most well known figures in crime and justice get tangled in a meeting at a dark alley? A Catwoman and Batman Au. One-shot.


**Hey! Just a one-shot of what I thought of and decided to play with. Hope you enjoy it! Please review and tell me what you think!**

****"Well, well, well, looks like you're stuck in a...tight situation." She leapt off the ledge and landed gracefully on the concrete pavement. She strided over to Batman, who was struggling in his trap.

He gasped as the bounds grew tighter around him, nearly cutting off his oxygen. He berated himself for being so stupid. How could he get caught in such a simple trap?

"Now, now batsy, you'll only make it worse." She smirked at his glare.

She approached him with a seductive smile that would've killed any man in a mile radius. As a man himself, his eyes couldn't help but linger at her figure. Even in the dark, he could outline every detail of her clearly. He couldn't help it, she made spandex look real good.

"See something that you like?" Her lips purred in his masked ear.

"Where is it?" He asked, not breaking his composure.

She traced his face with her finger. "Straight and formal, always quick to the point. You are no fun."

"Where is it?" He persisted.

She pulled out a small emerald stone that she raided at a jewelry shop from her boot. "You mean this?" She asked innocently.

He glared at her, "you went through all that trouble for a small piece of stone?"

She shrugged, "I felt simple today. What about you? Shouldn't you be out chasing the joker instead of being tied up in a dark alley? I know you can get out of that trap," she pointed out, "so why don't you? Go chase someone who actually matters."

"You do matter," he whispered softly, "just not in the way you think."

She scowled, "what are you talking about."

He shook his head, she wouldn't understand. Even if she could, he wouldn't be able to explain it in words. So instead he showed her. He ripped the bounds from his body with the weapon he gripped in his hand that he got from his belt.

Before she could even blink, he grabbed her shoulders and pulled her in for a searing kiss. It wasn't long before she relaxed against him and tongues began to clash. He pried her mouth open and fought her tongue while his hands pulled her humanly close as possible. Was he always this compelling, she wondered.

All the sexual tension they shared between them blew up in a spark of silver. Everything was heated. Each touch by him left her electrified, her presence alone made him quenched. Hands roamed, fingers touched, lips synched and mouths were explored. Everything felt right to the both of them. They both felt good and they both never wanted to let go. But one of them was scared.

Pipers eyes snapped open and she pushed him away with the force of her foot to his shoulder. He staggered away from her long enough, that she pulled out a gun with a glare and aimed it at him.

He stood up and with a smooth voice said,"you don't have to do this."

Her glare deepened, "oh I think I do."

Sensing the certainty of the threat, he tried a different approach. "You're not evil. You're not like the rest of them. You have a good heart that's just on the wrong path."

She loaded her gun.

"This isn't who you are Catwoman, I know you can change Piper." Her eyes grew at the mention of her name but her stance never wavered. He slowly walked towards her with his eyes never leaving hers. Piper's finger inched closer to the trigger.

"I know you won't hurt me," Batman stated.

She scoffed, "please. Like you said you'd never hurt me Jason?"

She threw the gun to the side and with the swiftness of a feline, she jumped Jason to the ground with both her legs gripping him so tight, that he couldn't move.

Her lips shadowed over his and whispered, "you. Left. Me." She pulled back and flipped him on his stomach while shoving his arm as far she could.

She grew stronger, he grunted. He had to find a way to get out of this. He had to find a way where they both could get closure and move on from the past with each other. "You know why I had to leave," he grunted in pain.

"Yet, you didn't need to," she whispered.

Jason closed his eyes to keep the tears from falling. He didn't want to leave but he had no other option. Their separation costed him much pain as it did for her. She always remained in his heart and now that he finally found her, they won't be away from each other any longer. "You weren't the only one who suffered," he tried.

He heard her scoff. "I saw that from the headlines, 'Gotham's playboy of the year, the one and only Jason Grace, multibillionaire and King of Gotham.'"He winced at the tone she used.

"You are the only one that's been in my heart. I finally found you after all these years and I'm not letting you go. Another chance is what we both will get, you are still the same woman I fell in love with in high school, and I'm the same person you loved since then. We both messed up in ways that will leave a scar, but that doesn't mean we can't mend it. I still love you and I know you still love me. Please Piper, just please."

Her eyes softened and she got off of him. Her heart ached and she didn't know what to do. Pipers ears perked at the sound of sirens near by and after he got up she was gone.

He sighed and walked away. He wasn't going to give up, he wasn't going to leave. Not again. He rummaged through his pockets, and instead of pulling out a pair of keys, his fingers held a familiar green stone.

He smiled, looked like neither was she.


End file.
